With You
by orangeer
Summary: The two related to each other and were similar to one another. Rin and Len became the best of friends. In the past, it was a coincidence that they met. Was it really a coincidence that they met each other again in unwanted circumstances?
1. Being There

**A/N:** Based on the song 'Orphan' by Rin. Though, I'm gonna make some changes here and there.

Sorry if it turned out bad and there are lots of mistakes. I wrote it in one go, read it over once and fixed the corrections my friend did in the second part.

A big thank you to my friend! And also to hamxham for pointing out those mistakes! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

_Does everything happen for a reason? Is our destiny planned ahead for, unable to change our fate? The endless choices that are made, only to be lead to our destined fate? Is there a reason that I was unloved in this world? Is this my destiny?_

**Chapter 1: **Being There

The young blonde, age nine, shut her book, causing a low 'thump' to resound across the empty room. Escaping her tiny pink lips was a sigh of boredom she turned her empty turquoise eyes towards the window noticing orphans her age playing in the sandbox.

She realized that she didn't fit in at the orphanage, that she was…different.

Pushing herself off the bed, she jumped landing steady on the ground, balancing herself with the book that she clutched dearly towards her chest.

Glancing back at the window, Rin sighed heavily to herself, muttering, "Fresh air". She directed her feet towards the door, the hem of her dress brushed against the other beds that were positioned close to one another. While the bow that lie on her golden locks, drooped lazily.

Holding her book under her arm, she twisted the knob with her free hand. The knob squeaked violently when it was put in motion, signaling how ancient the orphanage was.

Closing his eyes, the disheveled blonde, violently swung his legs back and forth across the bed. Occasionally glaring at the ceiling, as if it was the ceiling's fault for causing this nine year old to be bored. Pushing himself up from the bed, darting his aquamarine eyes towards the window. Oh how he wished to discover what lie out in the real world, being locked up in his own house like a prisoner made him sick.

Bringing him out of his thoughts was a knock on the door, "Len! Wanna go to work with me today? I want you to meet someone!"

Perfect! He could finally escape his own house and breathe the fresh air that he wanted dearly. "Yeah, coming!"

Jumping out of his bed in excitement, he leaped towards the door, and was greeted by his mother. Miku patted her son lovingly on the head, her teal hair tied but in the same fashion as usual. Her teal pigtails brushed the wooden floor as she crouched forward, reaching eye level of her son, "Remember when you said you wanted to meet kids your age?"

"Yep" Len nodded his head in excitement, his aquamarine eyes bulged out of his sockets, anticipating what she was about to say.

Standing up, Miku brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. Bringing a hand forward, signaling for Len to come, she laughed out warmly after noticing her son's excited expression, "Well, lets go then!"

Len took her hand without a second thought, mother and son walked towards their destination. Knowing that his mother worked at a place with kids his age, he was surprised that for the first time, he was allowed to meet them.

**Rin's POV**

Sitting in the open field, the crisp golden tinted grass wisped by when the cool spring air drove down. Dew drops remained from the morning rain, tinting the grass with its drops. I lazily fingered the greens, while tearing at the weeds and flowers. Sighing, I ignored the playful shouts and complains that arose out of the other kids as they played soccer. Gazing up at the sky over time, I muttered to myself, engulfed in my own thoughts, "Does everything that happens, happens for a reason?"

"What was that Rinny?" shocked that someone answered me, I turned my attention to the girl with twin drills that were twisted into pigtails. Grinning she bobbed up and down.

"…Uh…"

Noticing my confused expression, she went closer to my face, pointing a finger at herself. I backed away closer towards the tree that I was leaning on, seeing that she never heard of personal space before.

"Remember me? Teto! We met before, we had ate lunch together!"

Realization hit me, as I remembered when the crimson twin drills asked if I was gonna eat my French bread. Which I gladly offered, knowing that I didn't have much of an appetite at that moment.

Seeing that she remembered, Teto beamed, "You remember! Don't cha?"

Clutching her palms together she brought them up to her chest, "Aw, that French bread was delicious! You didn't know what you were missing! It-"

Sighing, I lightly smiled, amused that Teto was absent mindedly talked about her beloved French bread. I was surprised that someone would talk to me, yet I only knew that it would only last for so long…

"Hey, Rinny?" Teto questioned, waving a hand in front of my face, wanting to catch my attention, "Wanna get some lunch? Huh?"

Politely declining her offer, I shook my head lightly, "No thanks."

"Aw, but why?" whined Teto, pouting and stomping her feet on the wilted grass. "Rinnnyy~!"

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry." For the first time, was I able to smile truly. I was happy that for once, I was offered to do something. "But I'll see you later 'kay?"

Pouting, Teto looked down, while tracing her foot across the wilted grass. Softly muttering, "Kay…" Her expression soon brightened, remembering they'll talk to each other later, "Well, see ya later buddy!"

I was shocked that I was considered her friend? "I-I'm your friend?" I softly muttered.

Teto stared at me, surprised by my question. She quickly chirped, "Of course you are! Yup!"

I was relieved and happy that I had a friend. "Bye-bye!" Teto waved frantically at me, wanting me to cheer up.

Waving at her, I saw her departed figure running towards the building.

Sighing, I continued tearing weeds and flowers, occasionally smiling. I was happy that I have a friend at the orphanage now. Happy that someone would talk to me, yet sad knowing that this wish wouldn't last forever…

Walking in the empty corridor, I couldn't help but notice the sound of arguing in the office. Hearing my name being said, I peered towards the small slit, overhearing the conversation from inside.

"_You realize that Rin won't ever get adopted, do you?" _I slightly gasped. Without wanting to be caught, I slammed my hands over my mouth, wincing by the sudden contact of pressure that was hit.

"_What makes you say that? Are you just going to give up on her?"_

"_Heh, you don't get it do you…everyone but her is adopted. Currently, we don't have enough rooms to take in more orphans."_

"…_What are you suggesting…? You want to just leave her out in the streets?"_

"_Sooner or later…"_ What? W-why?

Tears started to erupt from my eyes, I didn't want to hear any more of this.

Running towards our room, I could hear my own loud footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. Slamming the door behind me, I collapsed on the floor, dredging myself in my own tears.

I-I was going to be abandoned aren't I? It's because I'm unloved in this world. Is this my own fate? To end up like this? Isn't there a time machine to reverse all of this from happening? If I wasn't born…it wouldn't be like this.

Thoughts wildly erupted from my mind, unlocking the feelings that I didn't want to accept. The assumptions that I made without anything even happening, caused me to sob harder, without even noticing another presence in the room.

**Len's POV:**

Sighing, I brought together my legs to my chest. Gazing out of the window, I noticed the kids my age, playing soccer. It looked fun, but mom told me to stay here while she went to talk to her boss.

Curiously, I stepped over to a bed that had a book on the pillow. Glancing at it, I fingered the cover of the book. The cover was a picture of a lady in a extravagant dress, while the man was in a suit. Both grasped each other hands, ready to dance.

Hm, the owner of this book must like dancing…

Hearing the muffled footsteps from outside, I scrambled to put the book back into place. Sniffing to not look suspicious, I could smell the aroma of oranges that drifted as I ruffled the cover of the bed.

Seeing a girl, that looked my age, I quickly stood up, dying to introduce myself. Brushing the wrinkles off my pants, I stopped when I noticed her down warded gaze and that her face had streams of tears. I could tell that she was crying.

I was worried when I saw her slam the door and collapse to the floor. She brought her feet to her chest and cried her heart out. W-was she okay? She didn't seem to notice me either.

Running towards her, I stammered out, "A-are you okay?"

She shook her head as the only response I received. Looking at her appearance, she looked fragile, her pale skin and body that trembled, only supported that theory. Her pink, dry lips only quivered as she tried to speak out a response.

I questioned her further, "Did something happen?" She froze, stifling her sniffling.

I said something wrong, didn't I? "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything!" I waved my hands defensively, frantically to apologize to her.

"…It's nothing."

"O-oh…" I felt bad, questioning someone when it wasn't my business.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Len!" Holding out a hand to the sniffing girl.

Slowly gazing up, I could see her sharp aquamarine eyes look confused at me. They looked different than other kids. They looked empty.

Reaching her hand out to grasp mine, I pulled her to her feet. She stumbled to catch her balance. "…Thanks…" She quietly muttered, brushing the wrinkles off her dress. "…I'm Rin"

"Nice to meet you Rin!" I exploded with energy, wanting to see her cheer up. "That's a pretty name!"

Rin looked confused and surprised with what I said. Realizing what was spoken from me, she focused her attention towards the floor, avoiding eye contact with me. Her cheeks were tinted pink, was she embarrassed?

"T-thanks, no one has ever complimented my name before…so" Rin stammered. Aw, she looked cute!

"Hehe, yup! I think it's unique!" I grinned cheekily.

Narrowing my eyes, I was curious as to why in the first place she was crying. Knowing it was a bad topic to bring up, I still wanted to ask her, "Um, can I ask you why you were crying?"

Shifting her feet back in forth, she whispered, "I-I'm going to be abandoned…"

My eyes widened when hearing her phrase. "But why?" I replied in such a tone that mimicked hers.

"…Because I'm unloved…"

What? How could she say that! She must have someone at least to care for her! "Don't say that! I care about you! 'Cause you're my friend!"

"What?" She shot a confused gaze at me.

"It's true! You're my friend Rin! I'll visit you 'kay? You seem lonely and well, I am too!" I laughed out, admitting that I didn't have any friends either.

****

3 Years Later…

"Haha, you're so funny Len!" Rin clutched her stomach while wiping the tears that escaped from her eyes. Len was shaking his hands back and forth in a way that mimicked an octopus.

"Yeah so-" Rin smiled brightly, happy that Len kept his word with her. Both being the young age of 12. Occasionally Len visited her at the orphanage, bringing stories to tell.

"Ah! It looks like it's about to rain!" Len yelped, noticing the dark clouds collecting in the sky.

Following his cry, Rin looked up and noticed it was so, "Yeah… I guess you'll have to go then right?"

Len hardened his expression, wide-eyed, "But…I don't want to yet…"

Laughing at the childishness of her friend, she replied, "I don't want to either! But Miku seems to be ill these days… Maybe she should take a break!"

Gazing down, he knew what she was talking about, for he was the one to be blamed. "Yeah. You're right Rin."

Cocking her head to the side, she wondered why he acted like this, "Hm? What's wrong Len? You seem really quiet. Wanna talk about it?"

"…Mom is sick 'cause of me… She gave me her sweater so that I wouldn't get sick when it rained last time…"

"Eh? Is she okay?" Rin gazed at Len, worry washed over her face.

"I-I think so, but her coughing sounded deadly last night… Rin, what if she leaves me? And it's all my fault."

Shaking her head, she responded with such confidence. Grasping together her hands with his, "No, It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself Len. Miku will be okay! I'm sure of it!" Smiling she responded, "Don't worry Len, she's strong. Don't be sad, you'll make me sad."

Surprised by what Rin said, he gasping quietly and muttered, "Yeah…"

Standing up, shivering slightly from the cold that slapped down upon her face. She replied quickly, "Now go!"

Rin pulled Len up, having some difficulty, "I'll see you later Len!" Waving at Len, she shooed him to get his mom so that both would arrive home before the downpour.

"Yeah…bye Rin!" Quickly waving at her, he dashed inside to find his mom and convince her to leave early. Seeing how she wasn't dressed for a downpour.

"Geez Len!" Miku shouted, trying to keep her balance when her son roughly shoved her through the door.

"…Sorry…" He looked down, avoiding eye contact with his mom, still feeling guilty that he caused her to be sick.

Turning around to face her son she ruffled her son's hair playfully. She laughed out, "It's ok. So, did you have fun with Rin today?"

Finally gazing up at his mom, he remembered Rin telling him to cheer up, "Yeah"

Taking off her shoes as she entered the wooden flooring, she replied chirping, "That's good! I knew you'd like my surprise."

Confused on what his mother meant by that, he turned to her and saw a playful, happy smile upon her face. "What do you mean?" Len questioned curiously.

"Eh? Don't tell me you forgot?"

His expression twisted upright, trying to stifle back a snicker. Waving his hand back and forth, he laughed out, "Kidding, kidding!"

Swiftly with the turn of her heels, her back faced Len, she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, defensively replying, "Hmph!"

Grinning at how cheerful and childish his mom was, Len's smile turned into a smirk as he sarcastically answered, "Yeah, think that was the only best present you ever gave!"

Reacting quickly to Len's joke, Miku turned back to face him, pouting, "Hey, that's mean!"

Walking towards the kitchen, her smile took on the form of a displeasing frown. It was going to be hard for Len to hear this, but… "Len…From now on, I'm not going to work at the orphanage anymore…I was fired."

His eyes widened, scared that it meant that he couldn't be with Rin anymore, "And Rin…?" He blurted out, confused.

Not turning around she answered bitterly, sorrow laced into her voice, "I'm sorry Len, you aren't allowed there anymore…"

Clutching the table in anger, she knew how much this would hurt him.

"But mom! I didn't even get to say goodbye! I told her that I would see her later! Why?" Len clutched his shirt, shaking violently. He didn't understand why, why he couldn't see Rin again.

"Len…" Unable to hold back the tears that dreaded to fall, her voice cracking, "I'm sorry…" Miku muttered out a sincere apology.

****

One Week Later…

****

Rin's POV:

Today I have yet to see Len and Miku again… I wonder if something happened? It's strange for Miku not to be working, she's usually so serious and passionate about work too, but… Oh my gosh, what if she's really that sick!

Wanting to know that important information, I ran into the building, my feet felt heavier when I ran, as the anticipation filled my heart.

Slowing down my pace when I found a nurse who worked many times with Miku. I grabbed her to the side, while I tried to slow down my breathing, "W-what happened to Miku…?"

She smiled at me, "Morning Rin." Realizing my serious, worried expression, she looked at me sadly, unable to speak out her response, afraid of disappointing me.

Turning her back away from me, she softly whispered, "…She was fired…" Avoiding eye-contact with me, for she didn't like to see others misery and sadness. "She isn't coming back, Rin… I'm sorry…"

I stood there, my mouth wide open and quivering, while my eyes mimicked that of dinner plates. I could feel the tears began to bubble up from my eyes, while I clutched my chest, where my heart was supposedly located.

It was painful, I lost two important people, and I didn't get to say goodbye to them. In fact something in my mind told me that it was better that way, not saying goodbye, that it was less painful. Yet, within my heart, I was falling apart…

From that day on, I felt like I lost part of myself… A part that could never be replaced…

The endless days that were spent without Len and Miku, tore my heart to shreds. The chance that we would be able to see each other in the future, dangled on a thread. That thread broke though, there wasn't any hope…

****

Two Years Later…

Rin's POV:

Sighing, I reluctantly walked towards _our_ room.

I wonder how Len and Miku are doing… Are they okay? It has been two years since I last spoke to him, yet, everyday I mutter his name, yearning to be next to him, to hear his voice…

Entering the room, I walked towards my bed. It lay untouched, thankfully. Peering over to my left, I could hear others taunting me, "Aw, Rin's gonna be abandoned~!" "That's 'cause no one wants her!" "Hahaha!"

Scrambling to grab my pillow and orange fluffy blanket, I started to walk towards the door, not wanting to stay here anymore.

As I turned the doorknob, it was rudely slammed shut, while a finger was waved directly above me. "Ah ah ah~!" she sang, waving the finger back and forth. Violently grabbing my blanket away from me, she said with annoyance, "You don't deserve this!"

What? What a bitch! Ugh! I wasn't gonna stand around like an idiot! That blanket was special to me, Miku had gave that to me. She gave it to me as my birthday present.

Rage built up within me. Len had previously told me to stand up for myself when I told him that I was constantly bullied. And that's what I did.

"Hey!" Catching her off guard, I punched her in the cheek. Making her crash into the other beds. Hm, who would've thought that scrubbing floors made me this strong!

Smirking, I grabbed my blanket from her hold, and darted for the door. Laughing at her demise while being on the run when I saw her figure struggling to stand up.

The adrenaline rushed to my head, as I felt that was the most fun I had without Len.

Though, I still felt lonely inside, every waking moment since Teto, Len, and Miku left…

Passing the office, I could hear the door slam, while I was yanked by the owner of the orphanage. Yelping as I took in her appearance. She was cruel and heartless, the same person that wanted to get rid of me 5 years ago.

"I heard what you did…" The venom that she spoke with made me cower into my blanket and pillow.

"…" I didn't dare to speak a word, only whimpering as my response.

She sighed, boredom was hinted as she did so. Smirking at me, she replied, "You know, I don't tolerant fighting."

Pointing a finger at my forehead, she flicked it with a turn of the wrist. Wincing, I cowered further, struggling to escape her grasp. "Therefore…" her smirk grew upright, "Farewell…"

My eyes grew wider, disbelief was clearly written on my face. She's gonna kick me out on the streets isn't she?

And that's what she did…

****

Len's POV:

I was nervously shaking in my seat, even more nervous when trying to avoid the evil glances from my dad. For I knew for a fact that he wished me dead…

What made it worse was that mom was unconscious and the doctor said she'll be like that for quite some time, seeing that she had a high fever.

Abruptly collapsing one day, I felt guiltier by the second. As minutes turned towards days, her life flashed on by.

Her condition got worse everyday, she became weaker… Rin told me that she'll get better… but she never did…

Rin…I haven't talked to her for two years now… The both of us were 14 now. I hope she's alright.

Glancing cautiously from the corner of my eyes, I could see the scowl that was drawn on his face.

Dad didn't come home often, having to deal with work, and sometime working overseas. But whenever he looked at me, his face always twisted into disgust.

If I wasn't born, would he be happier? Then mom wouldn't be like this either… I-It was all my fault…

As the silence engulfed the room, the only sound came from the clock. It seemed to glare at me, torturing me, taunting me… I felt like I was going insane in this room.

Interrupting the silence was my dad, "It's all your fault…" He finally spoke, eyes that spoke to me with such hatred.

It was true, and I knew it. I-I shouldn't stay here anymore, I didn't have a right to… Would the orphanage accept me? I doubt it. I don't deserve to belong anywhere… My thoughts wildly danced through my mind.

Breaking myself out of my own thoughts, he shouted, "Get out! Leave, I don't want you here anymore!" He trembled violently, voice rising out of anger.

Scared by the level of his tone, I scrambled to my feet, muttering, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Rushing to open the door, I could feel my tears dripping forward, I felt pathetic. Yet I knew I deserved this…

****

Rin's POV:

After being kicked out, the gate of the orphanage slammed close, causing me to jump. I could feel all of the stares from the orphans, they had a place to stay… I used too to have that right, but now I belong in the streets…

Dragging my feet, I felt my body becoming heavy. I was tired, and deprived of my blanket and pillow. The owner said I didn't deserve any of these necessities. I was useless and broken, like a worn out doll that gets thrown away when the owner gets bored of it.

Turning my attention towards the sky that began to be painted crimson, I realized that night would fall soon.

Walking around the town, I could see the lights start to flicker on. The night became a wondrous sight.

Looking at their clothes, mine being torn and soiled with dirt, while the others had formal and casual clothing. I felt like an outcast. Tearing my eyes off others, I down righted my gaze, knowing that either way they wouldn't bother to take a glance at me.

I felt weaker by the moment, my own pride was dejectedly crushed.

Wandering to the back-alley, where light doesn't reach, I collapsed on the ground. Gazing at my tattered body covered with torn clothing, I smiled bitterly. I couldn't cry, I wanted to release all of my feelings, yet I wasn't able too…

I was tired, my eyes felt heavy, but my mind was restless. Bringing my legs close to my chest, I wrapped my arms around. Closing my eyes, I wanted to rest for a bit…

****

Len's POV:

I had many things to say to mom, I wanted to thank her for all she did for me and to apologize… I knew it was too late already though… I felt guilty.

Hesitating to turn the knob to exit my room, I tightened my hold on my coat. Sighing, I closed my eyes and turned the knob. I needed to do this…It's better this way…

Closing the front door quietly, taking a last view of the house I lived in, I muttered, "Thank you…and goodbye…"

I wasn't going to cry anymore, I couldn't…

Glancing at my surroundings, I noticed how beautiful the city looked at night. Frowning when I realized that this wasn't fun and games anymore.

Putting my hands in my coat pocket, I shuffled awkwardly, pulling at my navy sweater.

I was confused, knowing that I didn't have anywhere to go. Noticing a back-alley, I stalked towards it, unaware of the figure that first occupied the area.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark of the alley, I noticed a small figure, shivering in the dark. The figure looked familiar somehow, like I had seen them before… Hm, maybe I am going insane…

Anxious to take a rest, I muttered, "Um…Is this space occupied?"

The figure slowly looked up, her feline aquamarine eyes sharply looked at me. The emptiness from her eyes reflected from her soul, was the same as the one I had met 5 long ago.

I gasped when I realized who it was… It was Rin…

"R-Rin…?" I stammered, shocked to see her end up like this. I never wished this fate on anybody, and I was surprised and disbelief that it would happen to the person who I cared for dearly.

Her eyes brightened when I said her name, realizing it was me. She looked surprised, choking out, "L-Len…?"

It seemed that it was fate that caused us to meet those many years ago, and fate that caused us to meet once again in unwanted circumstances. But who knew that fate was unpredictable and cruel…

* * *

**A/N**: Longest chapter I've ever writen! So sorry if it was boring.

Should I should continue or not?

But yeah, never wote in time skip before, so hope it's not confusing or anything.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Being Mistaken

**A/N: **Ah, sorry for my really late update. It's been months since I last updated this story...

Um, I'm sorry if I made mistakes and rushed the story. I wanted to write this chapter before my finals.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. No. Yes. Haha, no.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **Being Mistaken

**Len's POV:**

I noticed the tattered clothing that wrapped around her body. Her only source of warmth. Parting her dried lips, she stammered, "L-Len, w-why are you here?"

That was what I wanted to ask her first.

Rin looked the same as when I first saw her. Except she looked weaker. Thinner.

I walked towards her, unbuttoning my jacket. My boots echoed when it made contact with the grimy alley. The night had gotten brighter with lights, illuminating dimly in the alley. I wrapped the jacket around her fragile body.

Fingering the jacket with her nimble fingers, she said, "I can't accept this, Len."

I leaned forward, meeting eye level with her. I pulled my jacket closer around her. "I want you to keep it." I leaned back on the wall, sitting next to her. Remembering that I haven't answered her question, I said, "I was…disowned."

I heard a small gasp. Her eyes widened. She knew my family got along together. Well, my mom and I. But she never met my father before. "W-what about Miku? She'd never disown you. She loved you. I know that."

I froze. Becoming tense all of a sudden. Mom. It was my fault that she was like this now. I relaxed when a pair of small hands were on my shoulder. Sighing, I leaned my head on her shoulder. She didn't refuse. "She's still sick," my voice lowered to a whisper, "but my father, my _stepfather,_ disowned me. He didn't want me anymore…"

I knew how I had to call him, 'dad'. That's what my mother wanted. For us to be a family. But I was never going to call that bastard 'dad' again.

"I-I'm sorry, Len. I didn't know."

"Course you didn't. It's nothing anyways," I lied. "I don't even know why she still stayed with him," my voice lowered further. "He didn't even love her…" I felt tears start to erupt from my eyes. The same pair of hands on my shoulder pulled me into an embrace. My throat became tighter when I tried to speak, "Wh-Why am I so weak? It's all my fault. Everything."

Rin gently rubbed my head. I could feel her smile on my cheek. She answered, "It's not your fault, Len. Don't blame yourself."

Her attempt to make me feel less guilty, didn't work. I sobbed harder. She just continued to brush my hair and pat my back.

Finally recovering my sniffles, I heard her say, "You don't have to talk about it, Len."

I know I had to. Sooner or later. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I miss you too. It was hard to deal with that place, without you or Miku."

Pulling away from her embrace, I wiped my remaining tears on my sleeve. Hearing Rin's stomach growl, I stifled a snort. She said, embarrassed, "S-shut up…"

I dug into my jeans pocket, pulling out some candy I had saved leftover. "Here," I said, putting my palms before her.

She shakily grasped them, muttering, "Thanks."

She unwrapped the candy, putting it into her mouth. Rin gave me a thumbs-up, saying, "It's good."

I nodded. Leaning my head on the wall, I sighed. The night continued onwards. Silence filled the alley where we were. But outside, the night became alive. Smells from vendors filled even the nooks and crannies of the alley. They were so close, it was like I could taste them myself.

Interrupting my imagination of food, was my stomach. I realized I hadn't eaten anything yet. I grabbed my stomach, hoping it would shut up. Turning on my side, away from Rin, I tried to ignore that I was hungry. To try to go to sleep. It was no use.

I heard rustling of wrappers under my tightly shut eyelids. Hearing my name being called, I glance behind my shoulders. "What is it, Rin?"

In her hands was a small loaf of bread, wrapped around a wrapper. "Here," she pushed it into my hands. "You should eat it. I found it in your jacket pocket."

Oh, now I remembered a neighbor giving me that bread in the morning. They remembered how I didn't like to eat breakfast at my house. I shook my head. "No, you should eat it."

She continued to shove it in my hands. "No, it's yours. And I already had my share."

I sighed, looking away, I replied, "It's fine. Keep it."

I heard more rustling of the wrapper. Followed by a tear. I tried to block out all the noise. But my eyes slammed open when I felt something on my lips. A piece of bread. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She continued to hold the bread in front of me. I turned to face her, completely smelling the aroma of the bread now. It was tempting. "Open up."

She continued to hold the bread in front of my lips. I wanted to refuse, but knew what she was going to do if I did - shove it down my throat. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. I opened my mouth, allowing her to feed me.

"Good boy, Len." She grinned at me.

I scowled. "I'm not a dog…"

She just laughed.

I opened my eyes to the bright sun that shined from above. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced down, feeling a weight on my chest. It was Rin. She was cuddled against my chest, while I was still leaning against the wall. I remembered how she was sleeping beside me, leaning on my shoulder. Gently putting her down on the piece of cardboard beside us, I struggled to stand up. Pushing myself up, I stumbled forwards.

I looked at the end of the alley, where the light was the brightest. Morning, a time of the day when people tend to pickpocket the most.

I glanced at her sleeping face. The sun had shined on her, making her cringe. I grinned when she was rubbing her eyes. "Mornin', Rin."

"'Morning."

I looked from the alley, outside towards where things really happened. The real world. "Rin," I said, looking around the small shops and stores, "is…bread fine?"

She looked at me in surprise. "What?"

I grinned. "Breakfast."

"'Kay, here's the plan. Rin, you'll have to distract the seller," I pointed at the old lady selling bread. She looked like the easiest target. I continued, "and then I'll steal the bread, got it?"

She looked hesitant at first. "B-but stealing is wrong…"

I smirked at her. "Shouldn't I be saying that? With my 'goody goody' attitude?"

Rin giggled. "Yeah, Len. So why are you rebelling and want to steal?"

Smiling, I replied, "'Cause, it's interesting. And I read some books. It's simple really, playing on people's emotions." My smile faltered. _It's because I also changed…_

"Huh, so what do I do?"

"Well, whatever you want to distract her, I guess. Whatever works."

"Keep in mind, Len. I never did this before."

My smile curved upwards. "Survival, Rin. Survival," I repeated. "You do whatever it takes to be alive. That's the only rules now."

We went our separate ways. Rin stumbled towards the old lady, beginning to play her role. I could make out what they were saying from the stall I was standing at. "G-Grams? "

The old lady gasped. "What's wrong, dear?"

Rin looked down, beginning to sniff, "I-I was tackled by someone in the streets. A-and he stole the money m-my brother gave to me before he…he-"

"W-Who would do such a thing to you?"

I smirked, this was going all to plan. And Rin had a hang for this. She glanced at me and nodded, not breaking her façade.

I strolled over to her vendor. Keeping an eye on the both of them as well as my surroundings. No one was looking. Grabbing a piece of bread off the table, I snuck it into my jacket that Rin gave back to me for this occasion. _Shit._ The old lady suddenly turned around, probably hearing something to the side. I smiled, politely asking her, "Ah, grams, how much is this bread?" I pointed at the loaf on the side.

She smiled back. "It's $4."

"Oh, thanks, but I don't have enough money. Some other time then."

"Wait," the old lady said with a serious tone. I stopped, and froze in my tracks. Did she figure it out? Turning around, I waited for her to continue. "Can you…show me what's inside of your pocket?"

_Shit._ I looked at her curiously, replying, "Um, can I ask you why you need to?"

"Oh well, there are many people around here that pickpocket, so I need to know."

Damn. Now we're screwed. "I…I-"

Rin interrupted me. She started coughing violently. I looked wide-eyed at her. It didn't sound like she was faking it. The old lady ran towards her when she fell on her knees, clutching her chest. I stood there, worried. Hearing something next to me, I turned my head. It was a boy, doing the same thing I was. Stealing.

He snickered. Muttering, "Old lady can't keep track, huh?"

The old lady turned around, looking shocked. She forgot about Rin and tried to stop him. The kid just ran away. She was yelling, "Pickpocket," while trying to chase after him. But she couldn't keep up. It looked like time had stopped when people from other small vendors scrammed to stop him. More coughing brought me to reality.

I grabbed two more pieces of bread off the counter. Stumbling towards Rin, I asked, "You okay?"

She nodded her head. But I knew she wasn't. I reached out to her, pulling her forwards. "Rin, we have to go," I muttered in a soft whisper.

She nodded again, but struggled to sit up, continuing to cough. I knew she had taken medication at the orphanage, but now she couldn't. I sat crouched in front of her. Pointing at my back, I said, "Get on."

Rin wrapped her arms around my neck, while I put my arms around her legs, making sure she wouldn't fall. I stood up. Balancing the weight, I sprinted forwards. I Passed some people, hearing them say, 'Jeez, what's the rush?' 'Aw, how cute, siblings.'

_Siblings?_ Sure we looked alike, but didn't think we looked like siblings. Well, I do treat Rin like a sibling…

I heard my boots make pitter-patter sound when they came in contact with the same tile street. I turned into the same alley, where the light was dim. Where a poster was nearby. Slowing my pace, I ran my palm into the rough wall. Crouching down, I let her get off my back. Her coughing had gotten better.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, avoiding eye contact with me. "It's nothing."

I looked at her with concern. "It's not nothing when you keep on coughing like that."

"It's nothing," she repeated.

I sighed. "I'm worried about you, Rin. Please tell me?" I pleaded her, knowing that something was wrong.

"I-I'm not going to live any longer…"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow. I think I'm gonna rewrite this chapter after finals. Seeing how it sucked... But, um, yeah. Jeez, it was kinda hard writing this chapter, not gonna lie. Since it's been awhile and I don't remember anything. haha.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! So, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
